


Disproved Relationship

by Badassium1970



Category: Commander Holly - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People aren't that accepting of Barry, Holly and Ross's relationship and Barry seems to be the one that gets targeted with the most negativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disproved Relationship

Barry knew that he was going to get a lot of shit when he, Holly and Ross came out about their relationship. They had kept it secret for a while, wanting to get comfortable with each other, and they weren’t sure what was going to happen between them and were sure if the relationship was going to work. 

Holly and Ross were the ones who wanted to tell people about the relationship, Barry didn’t really mind either way. He had warned them that people might not take too kindly to the idea but the pair didn’t want to let that get in the way of them being able to show their love in public. 

The rest of the Grumps were already suspicious and therefore they weren’t surprised. Everyone at the office was very supportive. Barry was surprised that his parents were okay with this, Ross’s didn’t mind and Holly’s dad was the same, in fact he seemed happy that there was more chance for grandchildren, something that wasn’t true as none of them wanted children at the moment. Barry wasn’t sure he wanted those children to be his anyway. In his mind that was an intrusion and would be wrong since Ross was the one who married Holly. 

Barry always over thought his relationship with Ross and Holly, and it had gotten worse now that they had gone public about it. Hate e-mail game in daily. Channels lost subscribers, it didn’t affect Grumps that badly and they gained the number of people lost in no time. Holly had a harder time but she stated that she didn’t mind. She didn’t want such closed minded people following her anyway. Ross hadn’t used his YouTube channel for a while and therefore didn’t care if he lost subscribers, he preferred Twitch anyway, and he still got the same amount of views. All in all, it wasn’t that bad to start with. 

A few weeks later the hate died down, for Holly and Ross at least. Barry had to change his e-mail address because he was getting over a hundred hate-filled a week.

The hurtful words weren’t just online either. After a few weeks had passed, people seemed to have gained courage to tell Barry what they thought face to face. They would tell him that he was going to ruin Holly and Ross’s relationship and should leave them alone. Barry was told that the couple just felt sorry for him because he was always single and obviously wasn’t scoring anyone, unlike Dan. 

The people telling Barry things like this weren’t even random people that had just heard about the relationship between the three, some were extended family or people Barry would have considered friends. They weren’t usually as blunt, but it was obvious that they disapproved of the relationship, and blamed Barry. 

Barry wasn’t the one who went to Holly and Ross like everyone seemed to think. He had a crush on the couple but he could deal with it. What he didn’t know was that the couple had an open relationship, but they dated the person at the same time. They had tried having Holly date one person or Ross dating someone else but it felt weird, especially when one didn’t like their partner’s lover of choice. After a while of things not really working they had agreed to both date the same person. There was only one person that they were both interested in, and that person was Barry. When they had approached him Barry initially thought it was a joke, but then thought better of that since Holy was there and she would never be so cruel. It took a while for him to trust that this was happening but he agreed to the relationship. At first he was extremely hesitant, unsure of where of what the boundaries were and if they wanted an actual relationship or if they just wanted the situation to be strictly sexual or they just wanted someone to comfort them. It took a lot of talking and explaining but they had finally gotten past all the worrying and awkwardness. Barry was still afraid of over stepping boundaries, because he wanted to be respectful, something that people were now claiming he wasn’t. People were actually claiming that he was selfish. 

It didn’t take long for Barry to let everything people had said get to him. He started thinking about how he might be ruining Ross and Holly’s relationship. Maybe this was a phase anyway, maybe they would get bored of him, maybe they did feel sorry for him. Barry wished he didn’t feel like this; he always did, but it was worse now. He couldn’t stop thinking about what a selfish person he was being. 

He’d always felt bad being with one without the other in a romantic way, there was just something about being with Ross without Holly being there and vice versa that made him feel weird and it felt wrong. He tried to avoid this happening. 

As time went on Barry got worse. He kept to himself a lot more, claiming that he had a lot of work to do but everyone knew that was a lie. Barry avoided Ross and Holly as much as he could because he didn’t want to be the one who caused their marriage to end. 

It didn’t take Holly or Ross long to notice that something was wrong with Barry and they tried to confront him but he was just too good at avoiding questions and distracting them. They didn’t give up though, they were willing to kidnap him at this point but luckily it didn’t go that far. Dan told the two that Barry was spending most of his time at their shared apartment now. He gave Holly a spare key and promised to be elsewhere when they went over. 

Barry was cuddled up watching some anime Arin had recommended when his girlfriend and boyfriend arrived. He had kind of expected this would happen soon and he had prepared what he was going to say. The plan was to break up with them before he could hurt their marriage anymore. It was going to be painful, but it was for the best.   
Before he even had the chance to say anything Holly and Ross were on either side of him, hugging him and giving him little kisses. They were pretty confident about what had been causing Barry to ask the way he was and wanting to make sure he knew that they loved him and shouldn’t listen to what others say. 

Soon they were in the bedroom, but it was clear that Barry wasn’t in the mood to do anything but cuddle and he seemed apprehensive about that as well. 

“What’s wrong Bear?” Ross’s voice was soft; it wasn’t a tone Barry heard that often. 

“I just… I don’t want to ruin your marriage.”

“Barry, that’s not going to happen! If people are telling you that there wrong and you shouldn’t believe them for even a second.” Holly’s heart almost broke hearing Barry’s voice filled with so much fear. He couldn’t believe that, could he? 

“If anything, you’ve made it stronger. It was like there was something missing before.” Ross knew it sounded cheesy, but he and Holly had agreed that Barry was their missing piece. What he said made Barry smile anyway so he didn’t mind if it sounded stupid. 

“If you ever feel like this again please just tell us. This is a new experience for all of us, and you’ve never been in a polygamous relationship before so if you have any questions or worries that’s fine, just talk to us about it.” 

Barry promised and they spent a little time talking about things that worried them, and what they were unsure about. Ross requested that Barry get a bigger bed, or switch with Dan as he was currently very close to falling off the bed, or at least he claimed to be, but Holly and Barry both knew he just wanted to cuddle more. 

Barry was feeling a lot happier and he knew he wasn’t going to let comments get to him as much. Holly and Ross loved him, and the majority of his friends and family accepted him and that was all that mattered. He fell asleep not long after the three had cleared everything up. Sleep had been a distant memory for a while now, exchanged for worrying. He’d always fallen asleep better when Holly and Ross were with him anyway. He had never slept in the middle, thinking that it would be wrong but now he knew it was okay and he liked it. It made him feel safe and loved which he was.


End file.
